Possessed
by Ryli-Rowen
Summary: What does Buffy think about, whenever she's with Spike, or rather who?


With taunting words, and teasing hands he took her. They were in the Bronze, on the upper level. Buffy braced herself against the railing as Spike asked her what her friends would have to say, if they were to know what they had been doing. So sure that she had never allowed anyone to have her in such a manner before. She had no intentions of telling him that he was wrong. In the past, it felt as if that night had only happened days before the present. Now, however, since she had been brought back, that night felt like it had occurred the lifetime ago that it did. It was not like Spike's forceful attempt to claim something that could never be held by him.

From the moment they had met, Buffy had known the dark haired teen was the undisputed queen of the night, and the dance floor was her kingdom. On any given night, Faith could be found at the Bronze, but only after she was done in the graveyards. Patrol taking precedence over the secondary yearnings of the body. Yearnings that were more commonly known as the H&H's, or double H's. On that particular night, Buffy had arrived at the Bronze early in the evening. When she felt the other slayer approaching the club, the blond moved herself to the indoor balcony.

The beat pounded throughout the club, as the rhythm of the music laced around the dance floor. She watched as Faith reclaimed her realm for the night. In the movement of long, lithe limbs, the brunette entertained her subjects, never letting any of them attain the proximity they each longed for. Successfully, Faith used her body and the elements of the music to entrance all around her, as if weaving a spell that caught everyone in its web. With the fading of the music and the dying of the enchantment, Faith slowly became aware of the older slayer's presence. After a few quick turns of her head, Faith disappeared into the throng, following the older girl's aura.

"Did you really think I wouldn't know where to find you?" A whiskey-touched voice asked from just behind the blond.

It had only been a couple of minuets since Buffy had lost track of the girl. Without making any attempt to turn, the smaller teen just smiled. Her stillness was rewarded with a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around her. The scent of rosemary and sassafras mixed with leather surrounded the blond, just before soft lips found the sensitive skin of her neck. With an inhaled breath, the brunette was flooded by the aroma of honeysuckle and lilac. It was hardly the first time the slayers engaged in such an intimate embrace.

Faith let one hand trail down the slim figure caught in her grasp, taking full advantage of the fact that Buffy wore a short cut dress. The blond wrapped her hands around the metal railing, as cunning fingers maneuvered around cloth obstacles. Buffy permitted herself to be taken by the other slayer. This encounter held no words, snide or otherwise. The yielding of bodies spoke the words that their voices could not.

The whole of the experience was about the trust the slayers had for one another. Trust that Buffy would stay silent, and not draw undue attention to them. Trust in Faith to show that the mayor did not own her. Trust in giving themselves to each other, and to let themselves be possessed by the other. That was the night that the Chosen Two first knew; no matter what the future was to bring, they would always belong to each other. Nothing and no one would ever be abele to change that. Not even Spike and his unending love.

As the British man continued to mumble into her ear, Buffy felt the swell of pleasure grow. It crested, like a wave, just before breaking over her. Sweeping her up in it's serge, and catching her in it's undertow. It never mattered what Spike said, because Buffy only ever heard the other slayer's words. Her gratification belonging solely to the younger woman. For the first time since Spike initially sized her that night, the blond spoke with an exhaled breath. It was only one word, "Faith."


End file.
